User talk:HybriDefiance
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Scar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 06:51, November 5, 2009 Redundant Weapons Relpace the entire content of the duplicate page with a redirect link to the correct page, like so: #Redirect Vladof Hammer As you do this be sure to remove any and all Categories at the bottom of the duplicate page (there are tabs with Xs to click). Copy the information to the correct talk page, especially if there's a picture. --Raisins 08:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info :) --HybridDragoness 09:02, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Images i believe it is a good idea to update/improve npc images. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 04:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay, should I add/improve as many NPC/enemy images as possible? I have the time (and Photoshop) on my hands, lol. Finally finished exams and assignments.... --HybridDragoness 04:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) good on ya! -for the end of terms. to observe caution i would add images to those pages lacking and submit candidates for replacements on the respective talk pages. i jotted down some on my talk page that i believe need replacing. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 04:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I'll look at them after I'm done revamping some of the images of respawnable bosses. btw, here are some tips for screenshotting on PC: * Remove all weapons before making a screenshot. You'll find the weapon and targeting reticule takes up a lot of space * Set everything on max quality. * If needed, mod your character with a trainer so you can take a ridiculous amount of damage. It helps when you try to get into position for the shot --HybridDragoness 04:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::if i may ask, which procedure/program are you using to capture? i am at a loss. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 04:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The in-game preset screenshot key is F8. --HybridDragoness 05:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i would like to see the beam attack(skagzilla). would you put it up on my talk page or my user page under baddies please? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 09:11, December 6, 2009 (UTC) thank you i am scanning for candidates now. ive seen a few npcs and being on a pc i have no dlc as yet. ill keep and eye out for your edits. btw do you enable bloom shadows and depth of field when screenshotting? Dr. Clayton Forrestor Nice. As far as I remember, I enable everything on maximum quality except for dynamic shadows because it makes my PC lag. --HybridDragoness 06:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) we could use some screenshot help if you get the time. 09:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Pic on profile its a cool effect, what program did you use --Baalazmon 22:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) I used a fractal generating program. They take time to master, but are kinda fun to mess around in. The one I used is called 'Apophysis', and is available for free download online (just Google it and you should find it) --HybridDragoness 07:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) cool, i use paint.net --Baalazmon 22:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) GUI overlay I think I read on another page you were editing it out. Maybe you already know, but you can actually turn it off in game. PC_Tweaks#Show.2FHide_HUD --Raisins 13:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info: Once I get some tasks done for school and family, I might as well use that tweak and make more screenshots. --HybridDragoness 21:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :have been able to get that to work? i must be doing something wrong. at first i thought it was wordwrap but now i just dont know. Rx Dr. F 03:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I got the show/hide HUD binding to work: With the binding I'm using, pressing F11 will toggle the UI on and off. Make sure you are inserting the binding in the correct place. --HybridDragoness 04:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Random Screenshot (Will change every week or so) (Moved from user page) Funky lights :what do you use for a monitor? a projection on a barn? <+> Dr. F Just a standard monitor; all things are on max quality except dynamic shadows. I disabled the HUD and made a tiled screenshot. If you look at the page for the file, you'll notice it has a very large resolution. --HybridDragoness 08:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::i am embarrassed to say i never even thought of tiling. i was actually trying to think of how you got hold of a 2560×1440 (drive-in?) screen and somehow tied 4 gtx295s together in an icebox to get a screenshot of that magnitude. once again you are awesome. bravo zulu. <+> Dr. F hmmm . . . maybe we could do some dioramas . . .even i could manage that, maybe Dahl Tsunami The Dahl Tsunami doesn't exist but the Maliwan Tsunami does. ☻BLObOrt☻ 12:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- (I don't really know how to separate my topic from yours, Blob, but I hope you don't take any offense) If you are in fact the one who put the borderlands mail box on my page, HybridDragoness, I love you. Thanks, Racunae 01:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) The image itself was added by me, but I don't recall placing images of letterboxes on other people's pages haha HybridDragoness 07:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) blands2 any chance of a return to the wiki when we get close to sept? 20:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Not too sure, I'll likely be fairly busy studying for a very important set of exams around that time. HybridDragoness 05:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :understood. nice to hear from you. 09:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) GBX talk User_blog:Dr._Clayton_Forrestor/GBX_dev(s)_%26_The_Evil_Dr._F 03:42, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Im new to crating Wiki pages (I literally just started tonight to relay some stuff about the Pre-Sequel) I sent you a Friend Request on steam because you seem to be the only person on this wiki thats awake right now...Im Qreative (talk) 09:00, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Hoorah! always nice to see the "early crew" come back. even for a bit. ty4help. 19:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Article <---> Sub Page Linking There's a way to link to sub pages and back again that I think might be better than the hard links you've been using. and are "magic words" that copy article names, so contributors can can link to a sub page from an article with /Sub page name, and back with . The reason to link like this is that the links won't fall out-of-date when articles are moved to new names. The Vault Hunter articles might as well stay as you've linked them. Mission transcripts are probably better off with magic word links. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:27, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Heyho Nice new name. Also this may interest you. InfinitysCross (talk) 18:46, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and thanks! Now I can transcript a bit easier and finally properly duplicate my Nisha so I can play solo with her. HybriDefiance (talk) 10:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey D, can I ask you for a small favor? Do you think, whenever you're not busy, if you could screencap the title card for the Eridian character from the beginning of TPS? I'd really appreciate it. If not I understand and thanks anyway. InfinitysCross (talk) 02:10, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Birthmasgivingday. Sorry it's a crappy .jpg, I couldn't find my .png version. HybriDefiance (talk) 04:02, October 24, 2014 (UTC)